You Never Know Untill You Try
by Indy Hero TLS
Summary: Romano finally accepts his love of Spain and wants to take action. But does Spain love him like that? Spamano FLUFFY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Damn, it's raining, Romano thought as he listened to the soft pattering of the raindrops on the window. The rain always made him feel lonely, especially when it was dark. Like it was now...**

**He sleepily sat up and looked around his room; it's so dark and empty, he thought. If only he were in here with me… wait?! W-Why do I want him to be in here?! That damn, tomato bastard! I-I don't need him!... but maybe… wanted him?… he could feel his cheeks getting warm.**

**He had always had certain feelings towards Spain, but lately they had been stronger than normal. He wanted to be with him more, and had started to enjoy when Spain would tackle-hug him. He had no idea why though. It was so sudden.**

**The first time he had this feeling was about a month ago when Spain came in to tuck him in for bed. Even though he was a grown adult now he still did it. Probably because he had been doing it sense Romano was little.**

**Every night Spain would come into his bedroom and tuck him in, say goodnight, then kiss him on the forehead before he left. Romano would always push him away and say something mean in response like "you damn tomato bastard".**

**But on this specific night, when Spain kissed his forehead and started to leave, Romano had to hold himself back from grabbing Spain's hand thinking, no don't leave!**

**He was so confused and embarrassed that he couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. And the next day he stayed away from Spain. Although, he didn't like being away from him, so he ended up just watched him for the whole day. He kept having those thoughts about him, making him even more confused and embarrassed.**

**Now as he is sitting straight up in bed, he can't stop thinking about that damn tomato bastard. About how nice he is to him even though he is so mean, how he is so fun loving and happy, and…. That damn adorable ass smile! The smile that makes him want to hug him.**

'**Great now I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight! Again! That damn tomato bastard! Why do you have to make me like this!' He realized his dark room again and sighed.**

"**Man it's lonely in here" he said out loud. Hearing his own voice spread through his empty room and the sound of rain on his window, he started thinking about what he used to do when he was a kid.**

**When he was lonely or had a bad dream, he would always go into Spain's room and sleep with him. Spain would hug him for the rest of the night singing him Italian lullabies till he fell asleep. He had always felt so safe in his arms… and happy… Obviously he never told Spain! But still…**

**Maybe he could do that now….. just walk into his room and lay in his bed. If he woke up he could tell him he had a bad dream. Because he would never admit that he was lonely!**

**So began his struggle weather to go in his room or not…**

**Should I go in? I would probably sleep better, and I wouldn't be lonely… Well… I guess I could try it.**

**He slowly got out of bed and walked to his door; it opened soundlessly. He walked out into the hall; stepping carefully past the spots that, he learned over the years would creek. Then he paused to look at the old pictures that covered the wall; the many many years of memories. He then tiptoed the rest of the way to Spain's door.**

**Once there, it must have been about 5 minutes of him just standing there in front of the door with his hand on the handle; getting nervous. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? It was so bad that his hands were shaking.**

'**Calm down, calm down' he told himself taking a deep breath. Eventually he gathered all his courage and opened the door.**

**Peeking into the room he could see it was dark too but not as dark as his own room. He looked around inside until he saw the lump on the bed in the middle of the room. Seeing Spain made him nervous again. He had to calm himself down again before slowly stepped in while keeping his eyes glued to the lump on the bed. He closed the door softly and continued tiptoeing to the bed.**

**When he got to the side of the bed he stood there and stared at Spain's sleeping face. That face! That perfectly tan and beautiful face! All Romano wanted to do was jump in the bed and hug him so tight but he could never ruin his dignity. So instead he very slowly lowered himself onto the bed.**

**Barely making a creek, he slowly laid in the bed in the opposite direction of Spain. He pulled the blankets up over him and he could feel Spain's heat under the covers. It automatically made him feel safe and no longer lonely.**

**He laid there for a little while listening to Spain's soft breathing. It was so calm. The sound and warmth made him tired again, his eyes getting heavier. He gave in to the tired and closed his eyes. **

**As soon as he closed them they snapped open when he heard in a sleepy voice, "Hey Lovi, you have a bad dream?" All he did was slightly nod his head. Then he felt Spain's hand reach out and softly grab his shoulder. He turned him over so he was looking directly into Spain's eyes; those beautiful green eyes like endless green fields.**

**He was then pulled into a big hug, with one of Spain's hands touching his head. He burrowed his head into Spain's chest breathing in his sent. It made him instantly calm and happy.**

**He was pulled out of his happy trance by Spain asking, "Are you ok Lovi? It feels like you've been avoiding me lately…"**

'**Damn he noticed!' He decided to take his normal rude route for this one, "I'm fine bastard and I'm not I've just been busy lately."**

**Spain responded in a surprisingly sad voice, "Oh I see…."**

**This shocked Romano. Spain was never sad about this kind of stuff. His sad voice always made Romano feel sad too, and he always wanted to make him happy again. So he just half mumbled, "What's your damn problem."**

"**I've been lonely… I missed you" This was far from the normal-I was lonely-thing from Spain. Normally he'd say it happily and now he said it so soft and sad. Did he really mean it this time?**

"**What are you talking about?" He said in a half assed rude way. He gasped when Spain hugged him tighter.**

"**Lovi, I was really scared you weren't going to talk to me anymore!" Is he serious?!**

"**Why would I not talk to you anymore…." He said then added much quieter and in a mumble, "I wouldn't be able to…" It was true, he could never stop talking or being with Spain.**

"**I don't know! That's why I was so scared! I never want you to leave me!" Spain said in such a depressed voice. This still shocked Romano.**

**It took all Romano's courage to lift his head off of Spain's chest to look him in the eye. What he saw was a teary eyed Spaniard with a sad face. It was like he had never been happy and optimistic, like he had always been a sad person.**

**To cope with his shock, Romano reacted in his usual rude way, "What's that look for bastard?" Then he decided to end this awkward moment by saying "I'm not gunna damn leave or stop damn talking to you so just go to sleep!" He quickly looked down and burrowed his head in Spain's chest again.**

**This made Spain happy again. He hugged Romano tight again and quietly said "ok" With a soft smile.**

**Soon Spain started to sing the old Italian lullabies. Romano had always loved Spain's voice, it was so smooth and calming. Soon his eyes got heavy again and not long after that, Romano was fast asleep feeling safe and warm in Spain's strong hug.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Light shined into the room onto Romano's face, waking him up. He slowly came out of the fogginess of sleep realizing he was in Spain's bed.**

**He sat up and looked around. Spain wasn't in the bed or even the room. 'I wonder where he went?…' He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 10:17! He woke up way later than normal!**

**He jumped out of the bed and ran to the door; slowly opening it and peering out the crack to make sure Spain was out of sight. When he was sure it was clear, he ran down the hall to his room and quickly closed his door.**

**Walking over to his bed, he heavily sat down and let out a big sigh. He closed his eyes and sat there quietly. His eyes snapped open at the sound of Spain's voice outside. His room was by the garden so Spain must be gardening. He walked to his open window and looked out.**

**Sure enough Spain was gardening. He was crouched down by a tomato plant, picking a bright red one. He placed in a basket next to him and stood up stretching.**

'**Damn, he looks so cute!' Romano thought as he looked at Spain. He was wearing old blue jean overalls with one strap hanging by his waste, with a dirty red shirt underneath. He also had a big straw sunhat on. Romano thought the hat was unbearably adorable. He would never admit it though!**

**So he just sat there and watched Spain pick tomatoes. One by one he would choose the ripest ones and put them in his basket. Romano looked up at the endless blue sky. It had only a few fluffy white clouds that had remained from last night. It was a nice morning temperature as well.**

**He looked back to Spain when he heard, "I'm sorry little worm but I have to move you for just a second! I promise I'll put you back in your home as soon as I'm done!" He picked up a worm and put in on the dirt next to him and started to pull the weeds by his tomato plant. Romano laid his head on his arms and watched the happy Spaniard.**

'**He is so kind even to a little worm… He is always so kind…' Romano thought. He closed his eyes and breathed in the wonderful smells of tomatoes, dirt and, trees. Romano loved these kinds of mornings. **

**He nearly fell out of the window when he heard Spain say, "Good morning Lovi! Why don't you come out, it's so nice today!" 'Damn! He must have seen me watching!' His cheeks went pink.**

**To hide his embarrassment he came back with a semi rude answer, "You're doing it wrong damn bastard. I guess I'll just have to do it for you!" Spain's face instantly lit up and he smiled. Spain had learned that Romano's rude responses were his way of being nice.**

"**Yay! Lovi is going to help me! Get your garden clothes on and hurry down!" Romano couldn't help but feel a little happy. Who couldn't feel happy when such a happy person is smiling at you? He really loved Spain's smile…**

**So he backed out of the window and went over to his closet. Pulling out his overalls and dirty brown shirt he laid them on the bed. He quickly changed and ran downstairs to get his straw sunhat out of the closet. Once he got it he put it on and ran outside.**

"**That was fast mi tomate! Did you wanna see me that bad? ~" Romano blushed a bright red. He just realized how fast he had gotten changed and got out here. He did really want to be with Spain.**

"**No damn tomato bastard I just wanted to get outside!" He responded rudely. Although Spain still smiled brightly; this made Romano blush even more. He crouched down and started looking at the tomatoes.**

**They went on gardening until lunch time when Spain said he'd make pasta for lunch. Romano had gotten excited because of course he loved pasta!**

**He followed Spain into the kitchen and sat at the island. Watching Spain take his hat off and washing his hands in the sink, he took off his hat and laid it on the counter. Looking up he watched Spain's back as he got things ready for the pasta. 'He is really slow at this. Wait why is he the one making the pasta? I'm the best at making it!' Romano got up and walked to the sink to wash his hands.**

**Spain looked over at Romano and smiled "You want to help out? How cute of you~" He walked over to him and ruffled his hair. Romano pushed him away and blushed.**

"**I'm better at making pasta than you are! So I will make it!" He said as he got out a pot.**

"**Awwww can I still help? Pleaseeeeee?" Spain pleaded in a kid voice.**

**Romano blushed slightly at the Spaniards cute face, "Fine but I'm doing most of it!"**

"**Yay! Thanks Lovi~" He jumped at Romano and hugged him tightly. Romano could feel his cheeks getting extremely red. He pushed Spain off and turned away to hide his face.**

**So they began making their pasta, Romano became lost in the cooking of one of his favorite foods, so he barely even noticed Spain! That was a good thing, because ever sense he had woken up he couldn't stop thinking about him.**

**Romano reached out to grab a bowl and accidentally brushed his hand against Spain's. He turned immediately red and snapped his hand away fast. Only to realize Spain looking at him confused.**

'**Damn he noticed that!' Romano thought. He decided another normal rude remark would be best, "W-What are you looking at, bastard?!" 'Oh no, I stuttered!'**

**Romano was surprised to see Spain look down and resume his cooking. His face was sad! Spain finally answered sadly, "nothing."**

**This completely took Romano off guard. He didn't know what to do so he just continued cooking silently, occasionally looking at Spain.**

**Gratefully, every time he looked, Spain's face slowly regained its happy light; so that by the time they had sat down to eat he was all smiles once again.**

**Spain took a bite and smiled brightly "Wow Roma! We make some good pasta together!"**

"**I was the one who mostly made it bastard!" Romano said taking a bite. Wow, it was good! Better than the ones he had made with his fratello! **

**Romano must have made a face because Spain laughed. His wonderful, bright, happy laugh. Romano had not expected him to laugh, so when he tried to make a rude comeback he stuttered, "w-what is it?" **

**Spain looked at him with his adorable bright smile, "Lovi your so cute~" Romano's face turned red as Spain jumped up and tackled him. **

**They fell off the chair and Romano hit the ground, Spain on top of him. **

"**Ow! What was that bastard?!" Romano said. Then he realized Spain was on him, his face turned bright red.**

**Spain sat up and looked down at him, "I'm sorry! You were just so cute, I couldn't help it!" **

**Romano blushed even brighter as he tried to push Spain off him. **

**Once he got Spain off him, he quickly finished his food and cleaned up. When he finished up he decided to visit his fratello, Italy. He was too embarrassed and shaken up from earlier to stay with Spain. **

**Romano snuck out of the house when Spain was cleaning. He ran all the way to Italy's house**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Romano ran up to the front door of his brothers small house. He was about to knock on the door when he realized his hair and clothes were messed up. So be paused to fix them. Then he knocked on the door. **

**He heard his brothers happy voice inside and smiled slightly. His smile faded when he heard that bastards voice. That damn potato bastard! He was over again?!**

**'This is bad! I just want to be alone with Italy right now!' He thought as he listened to the footsteps get closer. **

**The door opened, there smiling brightly was Italy. Behind him the potato bastard. As soon as they saw Romano, their faces turned surprised and then confused. **

**"Fratello~! I didn't know you would come over ve~!" Romano flinched as Italy flung himself at Romano. Italy nearly knocked him over! **

**Italy would always hug him, kind of like Spain, but Romano never returned Spain's hugs like he did Italy's.**

**So Romano laid his head on Italy's shoulder and hugged him back. He hugged him tighter than normal. **

**Italy noticed and pulled away to look at Romano. With concern in his voice he said, "Are you ok fratello?" **

**Romano realized what he did and all he could do was say, "kinda.." He had needed that hug. **

**Romano had completely forgotten about the potato bastard until he whispered to Italy, "I should be going. I'll see you later." **

**With his head still down, Romano heard the bastard walk past him and open then close the door. Then silence. **

**The silence didn't last because of course it was his brother! Questions upon questions were coming...**

**"What's the matter? What happened? Are you ok? Did something bad happen? Ar-" Romano cut him off.**

**"I'm just having a problem with well... Spain.." Romano said quietly still looking down. **

**Italy was the only person he could open up to and tell anything to. Sure, Italy might not understand all that Romano tells him, but he still listens. **

**"What kind of problems?" Italy said so curiously. **

**Romano realized they were still next to the door, "lets sit down. I want to sit. I ran all the way here." **

**They walked over to the small brown sofa and Romano fell hard into the soft cushions. Italy followed sitting softly next to him. **

**Romano could tell Italy was full of curiosity and suspense of what he may say next. So he looked up at Italy and started by saying, "Do you love the potato bastard?" **

**This obviously caught Italy off guard; he almost fell backwards! **

**"W-what do you mean?" Italy stuttered.**

**"You know what I mean. You like to be with him don't you?" **

**"Y-yeah I do. But what does that have to do with you?" Italy said confused.**

**Romano looked down at his hands and said quietly, "Well... Um... I'm..." He was having trouble saying it out loud even to Italy. **

**"Your what fratelo?" Italy said turning his head toward Romano. "You can tell me anything."**

**"I know... Ok... I..." Romano paused. Ok just say the rest fast. He thought. "I love the tomato bastard!" **

**Italy had shock on his face as he said, "oh." There was silence for a while, but this is Italy after all.**

**"Have you told him?" Italy said quietly. **

**"No. That's why I'm here... Italy, I'm so pathetic!" Romano said putting his head in his hands. **

**He felt Italy's hand touch his back and then heard him say softly, "No your not!"**

**Romano sat up and looked at Italy, "Ya I am! I can't even calm down in front of him!" He paused and then asked, "What about you? Can you calm down in front of the bastard? Wait never mind." **

**"Ya I can. That's because he knows I love him and I know he loves me." **

**"Oh." Was all he could say. His head started to wonder. What if Spain didn't love him... He probably just thinks of me as a little brother...**

**"But what if he doesn't love me?" He spoke his thought, "I bet he doesn't! He probably just thinks of me as a little brother!" Romano said getting slightly mad but sad at the same time. **

**This was some of the only times Italy was wiser than Romano. Italy put his hand in Romano's and said "Well he may or may not. But you will never know unless you tell him." **

**"I can't just come out and tell him!" Romano said slightly upset.**

**"I'm sorry fratelo but you will have to. Maybe you don't have to right out say it, but tell him somehow." **

**"Heh. Ok. Thanks for talking." Romano said looking at his hands.**

**Italy took that as a change in subject, so he became his usual happy self. He smiled brightly and hugged Romano. **

**"Anytime! I'm glad you came to me! Oh hey, do you want to help me garden?" Italy knew Romano liked gardening. He and Spain were the only ones who knew. **

**"Sure. I saw your pathetic tomato plants out there!" Romano chuckled. **

**Italy went to his room to get his garden clothes ; Romano waiting for him. he still had his garden clothes from this morning.**

**Italy came out and they went outside to the garden.**

**So Romano spent the rest of the day gardening and hanging out with Italy. He ate dinner with him and then played some cards. **

**Romano looked up to the clock from shuffling the deck and saw it was 11:32. He had already beat Italy in every game they had played so there was no reason to keep going. **

**Romano didn't really want to go back to Spain's house. But he knew he had to go. **

**"Hey it's late I gotta go." Romano said standing up.**

**"Aww really? You can't stay over tonight?" Italy sounded slightly sad.**

**"Ya. I don't really want to go. But I have to." He got up and walked over to the door and put his shoes on. **

**"Aw ok! Come over again soon!" Italy said running over to Romano.**

**Italy flung on him and gave him a big hug. Romano hugged him back. Then pulled away turning to the door and opening it. **

**He was halfway out the door when he turned around and said "Thanks again for talking to me. You should call the potato bastard." He then walked out the door and down the pathway to the sidewalk. Italy yelled goodbye and waved to Romano as he left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Romano turned onto the pathway that lead to Spain's house. He stopped halfway and looked up. **

**There were no lights on inside of the small brown house. Hopefully Spain had gone to bed. **

**He looked down at the rocks on the pathway. Slowly taking a step and then another. He really didn't want to go inside...**

**Soon he found himself at the front door. He took a deep breath and opened it. **

**The door made a loud creek and Romano flinched. 'Oh shit, I hope he didn't hear that!'**

**He snuck in the door and looked around. It was dark and smelled like pizza. He must have had that for dinner.**

**He closed and locked the door quietly. He quickly took off his shoes and ran as quiet as he could to him room. **

**Once in his room, he changed and laid in bed.**

**'Man I'm tired!' He thought as he yawned. Today was too much! He pulled the covers over him and began to fall asleep. **

**It must have been 5 minuets Romano was asleep before he felt something move in his bed. He instantly froze. **

**"Lovi? Are you awake?" It was Spain! Why was he in Romano's room?! **

**"No." Romano said just wanting Spain to go away and let him sleep. **

**Romano jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and Spain press up against him. **

**Before Romano could say anything, Spain said, "Where did you go today? You left so suddenly, I was so worried!" **

**Spain, worried about him? "I went to see my brother. What's it to you anyway?!" He felt the arm around his waist loosen. It made Romano a little sad. **

**"I was just cleaning and when I turned around you were gone..." The arm tightened again. "I looked all over the house and garden for you..." Spain looked for him? **

**"I'm not a kid. I can leave without telling you." Romano felt kind of bad for saying this but it just sort of came out.**

**When Spain spoke again it sounded like he was on the verge of crying, "you were acting weird again today... I thought... I thought you ran away... I was so scared you wouldn't come back!" **

**What?! He was worried about me leaving? "Why are you so upset about it? It's not like I'd leave and never come back!" Oops that last part kinda slipped out... **

**The arm tightened even more, pulling him even closer to Spain. He felt Spain's head burrow into his back. **

**There was a long pause. All Romano could hear was his own heartbeat and Spain's staggered breathing. **

**Finally Spain broke the silence, speaking in a soft whisper, "because I love you."**

**Romano's world expanded around him and then imploded. What had Spain just said? D-did he say he **

**l-loved him? **

**The only thing Romano could make come out was a shaky " what?" The loud thumping of his heart was all he could here at that moment. His face had long since turned bright red and unbelievably warm. **

**Spain sat up and looked down at Romano. Romano glanced at him only to hide his red face. What he had seen on Spain's face was a bright blush as well. **

**Now Spain didn't hesitate, "I said I love you. I really do. I don't want you to leave me, or to hate me..." He looked down at his hands while Romano looked at the wall in complete shock. Spain continued sadly "I'm sorry for saying that... You probably hate me. But I just wanted you to know..." Romano couldn't speak, his throat was painfully chocked up.**

**When Romano didn't respond, Spain said, "Well I'll go back to my room then..." Spain started to get out of the bed. **

**Romano finally snapped out of his shock. Seeing the leaving Spaniard he panicked and grabbed Spain's hand. He didn't want to lose the thing he had waited for so long to have. Spain turned around shocked and looked down and the Italian. **

**With his head down, Romano said quietly, "I-I l-love you too..." He then continued even quieter, "a lot..." **

**This was all Spain needed to hear, he flung himself at Romano and gave him the tightest hug he had ever given him. **

**Romano hesitated at first, but then quickly wrapping his arms around Spain. Hugging him back for the first time. This obviously made Spain happy for he pulled Romano onto his lap. **

**Romano was not used to this kind of contact so he flinched a little when he was pulled there. Surprisingly the contact didn't irritate Romano at all. He actually enjoyed it. **

**They sat there hugging each other with their heads on each others shoulders, breathing in each others smell for what seemed like forever. Romano didn't want to move. He felt so safe and happy. **

**Spain broke apart to look at Romano. "So you really don't hate me! I'm so glad!" Spain paused and realized how late it was"Oh hey, I'm sorry it's so late you must be tired!" **

**Romano had actually completely forgot about the time. But now that Spain mentioned it, he was tired again. **

**"Well you should get some sleep. Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Spain asked so innocently and adorably. How could Romano say no. **

**Romano looked to the side and blushed slightly, "no I don't mind..." He made a little noise as Spain tackled him again making him fall over onto his pillow. So they laid there, wrapped up in each others arms, happy and warm. **

**Spain began singing the old Italian lullabies and Romano could feel himself drifting. Not really wanting to fall asleep. He wanted to enjoy this time a little longer... He had never felt so warm and happy with anyone before.**

**Romano was thinking about how right it felt in Spain's arms as he was almost asleep. Right before he entered the sleepy darkness, he heard Spain whisper 'I love you' in his ear. All he could make out was a very groggy 'I love you too' and then he was asleep. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Still half asleep, Romano came into a happy consciousness. He felt warm and safe for some reason. Finding no reason to see what caused his so much warmth, he just laid there happy.**

**Then he noticed something warm and soft brushing against his face. It was so pleasant and calming he could almost fall back asleep.**

**Darkness almost consumed him again when he heard a whisper. Romano's eyes flung open to see Spain staring happily at him. **

**A blush quickly flushed on his face from being so close to him. His beautiful green eyes staring at him, Romano could get lost in them. He almost did until he remembered what happened the night before and he blushed even darker. **

**"I guess that means it wasn't a dream then. I'm so glad~" Spain said looking down at Romano. **

**Romano looked down and burrowed his head in Spain's chest, quietly saying, "me too... I don't want it to be a dream..." He meant it. After believing his love was one sided for so long, he didn't want it to have been just a dream.**

**Spain filled with happiness and hugged Romano tightly. Romano hugged him back breathing in his scent. **

**"Romano I really love you. A whole lot... I've wanted to tell you, but I thought you would hate me and never want to see me again. I was so afraid of that. I didn't want to lose you. I'm so happy I told you though!" Spain hugged Romano tighter. **

**Romano was about to explode with joy. He had never thought that Spain would talk to him like that. He always saw couples and wished he could be like that with Spain, but he knew it would never happen. **

**But it did happen. And he couldn't be happier. He looked up to Spain and instantly threw all his pride and stubbornness out the window as he said dreamily , "I really love you too... I didn't tell you because I thought you only loved me like a little brother. I probably would have never told you either..." He burrowed his head into Spain's chest again before saying, "thank you for telling me. I'm so happy you did." **

**Romano raised his head to look Spain in the eyes again. 'They are such beautiful eyes. So green and free'. He never told Spain he thought his eyes were beautiful because he thought it would be weird. But now... Would it be ok to tell him? **

**"Hey lovi, you have the most beautiful eyes." Spain must have been able to read Romano's thoughts! Spain said it so whole-heartedly. But he had the beautiful eyes not Romano.**

**"No. Yours are. I've wanted to say it before... But I thought it would be weird. Now tho..." Romano faded off. **

**"Awe Lovi your so cute!" Spain yelled sitting up and putting his hands in front of his mouth. He did this weird wiggle thing and then continued, "I have the worlds cutest boyfriend!~" **

**'B-boyfriend?! Oh ya... I guess that would make him mine too...' Romano realized. He smiled slightly and sat up next to Spain, laying his head softly against his chest. **

**A soft hand threaded into Romano's hair, and gently petted his head. **

**"Roma? Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Spain said happily. "I want to make you something really good!" **

**Romano leaned back smiling, "sure. Can we have waffles? I really feel like waffles." Spain got a huge grin on his face.**

**"Of course! Anything for mi tomate! He said winking, making Romano light headed. **

**Spain got off the bed and extended his hand to Romano. He hesitantly grabbed it and allowed Spain to happily lead him to the kitchen. **

**They uneventfully made their breakfast, only stealing a couple glances here and there. Romano felt like he was married; a couple making breakfast together and then eating together. The thought made him smile slightly.**

**Once the food was ready they sat down at their dining table. Romano started cutting his waffles and was about to eat some when he felt Spain staring at him.**

**Slightly annoyed he looked up and said, "what are you looking at, bastard?" **

**Spain simply smiled at him ignoring the 'bastard' part. He knew that wouldn't stop but he didn't care. "You mi tomate! I want to know if you like your waffle!" **

**"Oh." Romano looked down and took a bite of his food. It was pretty good! Not the best he had ever had but whatever. **

**Romano didn't really know how to tell Spain he like it. He was so used to being rude to him. Maybe he should stop that know?... I mean they were going out now right? **

**He finally decided to stop being rude. Or at least cut it down... Hesitantly he said, "it's good. Not the best I've ever had but..." He paused. Spain's face was slightly sad at not being able to make the best waffles for him. So Romano chocked out, "...you made them so... I really love them..." **

**Spain's face went blank, which scared the Italian. He started to panic. What had he done to Spain? What was happening? Romano started to reach his hand out to touch Spain's. **

**Spain seemed to snap out of his little world. His happy face instantly plastered on his face. Then he noticed Romano's hand and grabbed it. The sudden contact got a gasp out of the Italian.**

**Spain tilted his head slightly to the side, quietly saying, "oh lovi. Can I please hug you?" Romano jumped slightly, blushing.**

**"Why would you want to do that?..." Romano didn't really mind getting another hug... But he had to hold onto that small bit of his pride he still had.**

**"You were so nice to me! And you said such a nice thing! I just want to hug you so bad!" Romano's comment really did hit Spain hard. Romano was almost never this nice to him!**

**Seeing an opportunity to get the hug without hurting his pride, Romano simply mumbled 'sure'. He was quickly tackled by the Spaniard.**

**"Awe thank you so much mi tomate! You're the best!" After a few seconds and a nudge from Romano, Spain got up and sat back in his chair. **

**They continued eating, making small talk all the time through. The only real important conversation was when Spain asked Romano if he wanted to go out to lunch with him. Romano had hesitantly said yes, causing the Spaniard to get extremely happy. **

**They both washed their dishes and cleaned up. After, Romano decided to call Italy and tell him about everything. **

**He walked to the other room and picked up the phone, slowly typing in his fratello's number. It started ringing, but only 3 rings sounded when Romano heard the click signaling his brothers answer.**

**"Ciao fratello!" Italy sounded happy as usual. Then the endless questions started, "how are you? Did anything happen? Not to be rude, but why are you calling? How did things go with Spai-" **

**That's when Romano cut him off. He slowly but happily started talking to Italy. "Ya that's why I'm calling..." He paused for a second.**

**Even though it was a small pause, Italy took it as a chance to start talking again, "oh with Spain? Is he good? Did something happen between you two?" **

**Before Italy could say anything else Romano yelled annoyingly, "Italy! Stop talking and let me tell you!" Italy got quiet. Romano took this as his opportunity to continue, "last night... Well... Spain told me he loved me..." **

**'Gah! I sound so pathetic again!' He really did hate it how his brother made him feel so tiny and weak. **

**There was a pause in the phone before Italy started shooting his words a mile a minuet, "dio mio! Really! He did? Awe! It all worked out then! Good for you! Oh! Did you tell him you loved him?!" **

**Romano had barely been able to keep up with his brothers crazy speed-talking. But he did hear his question. "Yes I did." He said trying to hide his excitement.**

**"Oh Roma! Good job! I knew it would work! How is it? Does it feel awesome?" Why did Romano's little brother seem to know more on this subject than him? **

**"Um ya.. I guess. I mean I feel really happy..." **

**"Awe I bet! So! What happened when he told you and you told him?" Why was he so curious?**

**So Romano continued to tell his brother all about the night before and the morning. "Ya and he asked me if I would go have lunch with him!" He had started to get happier and more excited while telling his little brother about it all. **

**"Really! You said yes right? You had to have said yes!" Romano wondered why Italy was so into his whole situation, but he didn't fully care. He got to tell someone about it and that made him happy.**

**"Of course I said yes, idiot! Why would I have said no?" Really why would he have said no? Having lunch with the person he loved? Who would say no?!**

**"Sorry sorry! I just wanted to make sure you didn't mess it up!" Romano heard the door bell ring and Italy gasp. "Oh fratello! I'm sorry Germany is here! I have to go! Have fun on your date~ ciao!"**

**Before Romano could say anything Italy hung up on him. He put the phone down and looked out the window next to him, sighing heavily. That felt good. Getting that all of his chest and being able to share it with someone. **

**He then turned and walked out of the room. When he turned the corner he slammed right into Spain, causing them both to gasp. Romano pulled back rubbing his head. **

**He looked up and realized what just happened. 'Oh shit! He must have been listening!' Romano began to panic. If Spain had heard all he said to Italy then... 'Oh shit! Great!' He had basically let out all his emotions and feelings! **

**Romano's face turned a bright red. In an attempt to hide it he covered his face with his hands.**

**"Bastard were you listening?!" All the happiness he just had was completely gone. He felt like he could die!**

**"Oh roma! I'm sorry! I just walked by an heard your happy voice! I wanted to listen to it!" Spain looked like a hit puppy. Man! How could Romano be mad at him! It was impossible!**

**"I-it's ok..." That was all Romano could get out. He felt bad for lashing out at Spain. To keep his calm, Romano turned around and looked down at his feet. **

**Spain quickly hugged Romano from the back, causing the smaller Italian to jump. "I am sorry! But you made me smile really big!" It was the truth. Hearing how happy Romano was when he was talking about him... It was such a great feeling. "You talked about me so nicely! And you were happy!" He laid his head softly on Romano's shoulder before continuing, "I want to make you happy all the time!" **

**That hit Romano hard. He wanted to make him happy? He realized what he had said again and wanted to change the subject. "Umm so... Where are we going to eat lunch?" **

**Even if it was a change in subject, the new topic made Spain jump off Romano to look at him with a huge smile. "Good question mi tomate! I know a great restaurant in town where we can get Italian and Spanish food! It's such a pretty place! We can eat outside or inside! I'd like to si-" **

**Romano stopped him short when he laughed. Spain was stunned and frozen where he was. Even after all the years he had know Romano, he almost never heard him laugh. It was such a beautiful laugh. Mesmerizing... He wanted to make Romano laugh more!**

**"What's so funny lovi?~" Spain said jokingly with a smirk on his face. **

**Still slightly laughing Romano said, "nothing nothing! When are we going to go to this amazing restaurant eh?" Romano was smiling. Ya. Smiling! It even surprised Romano! Spain just made him feel so happy. And for once, he didn't want to hide it.**

**"Oh ya! Umm how about we leave at 11:45? Then we could get to the restaurant at 12!" Spain smiled excitedly when he finished talking.**

**With a small smile still on his face, Romano said, "sure. But we had better be there by 12! You know I hate being late!" **

**"Yes yes I know!" Spain cupped his hand to Romano's face and caressed it. Then he walked past him to go get ready. **

**Romano blushed slightly from the touch and couldn't move for a few seconds. His mind was muddled and he couldn't think straight. 'Why does such a simple touch from him make me like this?' He thought as he regained his senses. Once better, he walked to his room to get ready too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Romano rushed to his room to get ready. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was really excited for lunch. He had been out to lunch with Spain before but not as a couple. **

**'As a couple...' He repeated over in his head. 'Ya... As a couple.' He looked up from his dresser and out the window. **

**The sky was a bright blue and the sun shined brightly through his window. It pulled him into a daze. Soon he lost awareness of the world around him. **

**Lost in thought, he didn't hear his door open . He wouldn't have know Spain was there util his sweet voice pulled Romano out of his daze. "Lovi? Are you not getting ready?" **

**Romano jumped and glared at the smiling Spaniard . "Of course I'm getting ready, bastard!" **

**Spain leaned against the doorframe and said teasingly, "Well you've been sitting there starring out the window for about 10 minuets!" **

**Romano blushed and looked down at his dresser. It had been that long? It didn't feel that long... 'Spain makes me do strange things!' Unable to hide his embarrassment he just said oh and started getting clothes ready. **

**Spain smiled and laughed slightly. He walked away from the door and sat on Romano's bed. "Well I guess I'd better sit here and watch you get ready!" He knew he was going to get a reaction out of that...**

**"Hell no! Get out!" Romano yelled embarrassed.**

**"Awe but Roma~ your just gunna stare out the window again! Then we'll never get to eat lunch!" Spain looked at Romano with his puppy dog eyes. Silently begging him to let him stay. **

**'Oh course he had to make that damn face! That bastard!' Romano couldn't resist that face and Spain knew it! So he grumbled, "Fine bastard! But look away!" Spain smiled brightly and fell back onto the bed.**

**After Spain covered his face in his hands, Romano got undressed and changed his clothes. It only took a minuet because he was rushing. When he finished, Romano threw his old shirt at Spain's face. **

**"I'm ready now." He glanced at his clock; 11:33. "It's almost time to go." Spain jumped off the bed and grabbed Romano's hand, dragging him to the stairs. **

**Spain led Romano to the living room where they put their shoes on. **

**In silence, Romano tied his laces. Occasionally glancing at the smiling Spaniard. 'He looks so happy and excited... Just to go on a date with me... I'm boring!' Romano looked back up at Spain who was still smiling. 'But I'm glad his excitement is for me...'**

**Spain suddenly stood up, causing Romano to jump. "Come on Roma! You normally tie your shoes faster than me! Oh wait! Are you nervous mi tomate?" Spain put his hands in his pockets and bent down until his face was eye level with Romano's.**

**Romano snapped back instantly with a half angry voice, "No bastard! There's no way I'd be nervous!" He looked down at his finished shoes laces and added shyly, "I'm excited you damn bastard..." **

**This earned a bright smile from the Spaniard. When Romano saw it he looked down again to hide his own happy smile. **

**"Roma~" Spain whispered in his ear. Romano flung his head to the side to see Spain dangerously close to his face. **

**"Y-ya?" Romano stuttered. **

**Spain lifted his head slightly and kissed Romano's forehead. "I love you Roma." **

**Romano blushed a deep red and turned his head away from Spain. He jumped slightly when he felt Spain grab his hand.**

**"Come on! Lets get going so we aren't late!" Sill not looking at Spain, Romano stood up and walked to the front door. **

**They walked out of the house not caring to lock it. People knew that Spain had been the worlds best conquistador and that he had a giant battle axe. So they just happily walked down the pathway to the street. **

**Romano realized they were still holding hands and tried to pull away. But Spain held tight and looked at Romano sadly.**

**"You don't want to hold my hand Roma? Are you afraid others will see?" Spain was giving Romano his sad eyes which Romano could never resist either. **

**Romano really did want to hold Spain's hand, but he was afraid of other people seeing them. If another country found out, they would surely never let it go. They would tease him forever!**

**"Well Romano. I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you and I want people to know that you're mine and I'm yours. So don't worry. If anyone teases my little Roma I'll go after them with the whole mafia!" Romano blushed a little and looked down at his feet. **

**'I'm his? And he's mine?' That sounded wonderful to Romano. He finally had Spain for himself and he wasn't about to let anyone else have him. 'Spain will protect me... So it's ok I guess...' **

**Still with his head down, Romano tightened his grip on Spain's hand and walked closer to him. "Fine! But you have to promise to protect me!" **

**Spain looked at the side of his face and smiled brightly, "Of course Lovi! I will protect you with my life!" **

**"Ok..." Romano mumbled as Spain moved their hands so they were intertwined. And with that they walked to the plaza, all the way getting an occasional strange look from a person walking by. **

**After a happy 15 minuet walk they reached the restaurant Spain had been talking about. Romano looked up at the sign above the door :Spanish and Italian food! It made Romano laugh a little bit. **

**The restaurant from the outside looked like a typical side store but it had pictures of Spanish and Italian things on the windows. They walked to the door and still hand in hand, they walked inside.**

**The inside wasn't much of a difference from the outside. It had more pictures and it was much more lively. Couples were everywhere. At almost every table. There were only a few with kids and friends. **

**Romano almost gagged at it. Was it couples day or something? **

**As they were walking to the waiter, a kid ran out from the bathroom next to them and almost hit Romano head on. If Spain hasn't grabbed Romano and picked him up, the kid would have been on the floor crying. **

**It took a second for Romano to realize what happened. When he finally noticed, he was in Spain's arms. He blushed and jumped down and mumbled an embarrassed, "thanks.." **

**Spain grabbed Romano's hand again and smiled. "I told you I would protect you! Even if its from a little kid!" **

**Romano got as close as he could to Spain to prevent anything else from happening. Then they continued walking to the waiter. **

**The waiter was a pretty brunette girl. She asked them where they wanted to sit and Spain told her on the patio. She picked up two menus and walked them to the patio. **

**It was actually nice. It had small round tables with a nice brown umbrella in the center. There were less couples outside which made Romano feel better.**

**The waiter walked them to a table next to an intricate ,black, metal fence. The fence was only a little higher than the tables.**

**They sat down and the waiter handed them the menus. When the waiter walked away Spain began to ramble on, "Isn't this place nice? Nice air and pretty too! It's really great out today! Do you like it?"**

**Without looking up from his menu Romano answered, "ya it is pretty nice... Hey! They have pasta!" Romano looked up excitedly. Spain looked back at him with happiness in his eyes. **

**"I know! I've heard it's some of the best you can get too!" Spain laughed when Romano got even more excited. Like his brother, Romano could eat pasta for every meal, everyday.**

**"Then I'm getting that. But with extra tomato. " Spain laughed at him again. Romano had gotten his tomato obsession from Spain. "What are you getting?" **

**Spain stared at Romano shocked. He had never asked him before. Spain would normally just blurt out what he was going to get. So he was happy to answer.**

**"I'm getting a Tortilla Española! I hear it's also really good here! I'm going to get tomatoes with it too!" Romano looked at Spain and smiled. Again shocking Spain. It even shocked Romano. **

**Romano looked down and his hands and Spain was about to say something when the waiter came to their table. **

**"Are you ready to order?" She asked politely. **

**Spain pointed to Romano to let him go first. "Could I have the pasta please. And an Italian soda." He answered nicely. **

**"Sure thing! And you sir? What would you like?" She looked at Spain with her head slightly tilted to the side.**

**"Yes! Could I get the Tortilla Española. And a water please." **

**"Okidoki! I'll go get started on that for you guys!" She turned and walked away happily. **

**They watched her go through the tables to the door. When she was out of sight Spain turned to look at Romano. "What a happy girl!" **

**Romano looked out at the plaza and looked at all the people. "Ya I guess." He mumbled. **

**Spain turned and looked out at the plaza as well, admiring the happy smiling people. **

**"Today is really a lovely day! Look at all those happy people!" Spain smiled as he watched a couple holding hands walk by.**

**Romano began to notice how many couples were out. "Ya. There are a lot of couples out today isn't there?" He watched as yet another couple walked by their area. **

**"I did notice that! I guess they all just wanted to be with each other on such a fine day!" Spain smiled again and tilted his head towards Romano. **

**Romano looked at the smiling Spaniard and blushed slightly. 'Damn! Why does he have to look so god damn cute!' **

**When Romano didn't respond Spain blurted out, "I wanted to be with you on this fine day anyway. Rather I'd like to be with you everyday! That would be a dream come true!"**

**Romano almost chocked on his own breath. 'A dream come true? What the hell?! Why the hell would you want to spend every day with me! I suck!' He started to blush. 'But... He wants me? My terrible self?' Romano eventually came to the conclusion that he liked the sound of that. Who wouldn't want to spend every day with the love of their life? **

**Romano blushed a deep red and stuttered: "I-if you will- um..." He paused to collect his words. Spain stared at him confused. A little more boldly he blurted: "I-I would like to spend every day with you too!" He looked down and a line on the table. Then he mumbled a small "...bastard..." **

**Spain paused to make sure what he had just heard was true. He looked at Romano who was blushing and playing with the line on the table. Then it all hit him that it was true and that his little Roma actually wanted that too. He reached out and took Romano's cheek in his hand causing the Italian to jump. **

**Spain tilted Romano's head so he was looking at him. Romano couldn't even describe the look on Spain's face. It was somewhere in between blissful and relieved. **

**Spain spoke in a calm but happy voice, "Romano. I promise to spend every day I can with you. For the rest of time." Romano blushed a shade darker if that was even possible! **

**Romano was overtaken by a mountain of emotion. It sounded like a Proposal! 'For the rest of t-time? What the hell?!' Romano pause to think about it. 'Ya that does sound nice...' **

**Still in Spain's hand, Romano blurted boldly, "fine! But you better never go back on your god damn promise! Or I'll hurt you!" Spain dropped his hand from Romano and laughed. That beautifully deep and full of passion laugh... The one Romano loved so much.**

**Still laughing Spain said happily, "I'll never go back on that promise! If I do you can kill me! Hell! I'd kill myself!" **

**Romano just smiled and watched as Spain slowly stopped laughing. He hadn't fully stopped when the waiter came with their food and drinks. **

**She smiled brightly at them and placed the food and drinks in front of them. "Here you go! Enjoy!" **

**Spain and Romano nodded to the waiter and said thank you. When she turned away from the table Romano started eating his pasta. **

**'God this is the best pasta!' Romano reached for his soda and took a sip. 'Even this is pretty damn good! Spain picked a good place!' **

**He stuffed another fork full of pasta into his mouth when Spain asked "So do you like it?" **

**Romano looked up from his plate and swallowed his pasta. "It's damn good!" He took another bite and then asked, "do you like yours?" **

**"It is very good! Best I've ever had! The tomatoes are so yummy and ripe too!" Spain took another mouthful. "Hey Roma? Can I have a bite of your pasta? Ill give you a bite of mine!"**

**With the fork in his mouth Romano glared at him. "Why the hell should I share?"**

**Spain looked at him sadly, "Because my Roma said it was good! So I want to have some too! And mine is good so I wanted to share something I thought was good with the person I love!" **

**Romano paused and thought about it. 'Should I? His does look good... Ok only for the food!' He looked up at Spain and stubbornly said, "Fine!"**

**"Yay! But you have to feed me it!" Spain looked at him like a kid. **

**"Hell no! Why would I do that?!" Romano snapped. Why would he have to do that anyway?!**

**"Please Roma~ I'll feed you!" Spain finally flashed his puppy dog eyes and Romano couldn't resist. **

**"Fine bastard! But I get some of yours first!" **

**"Ok!" Spain dug his fork into his food and put it across the table towards Romano. "Eat up!" Romano hesitantly opened his mouth and Spain shoved the fork in him mouth. **

**'This is good too!' Romano chewed it and swallowed. 'Ok so I guess I have to do that too...' He looked over at Spain who was waiting patiently. **

**Slowly he got the pasta on his fork and held it across the table. Spain bit it without any hesitation. "Wow that is good pasta!" **

**Romano pulled the fork back to him and started eating again. "Ya I know." He mumbled. After that, they ate the rest of their food without talking. **

**Romano would occasionally glance at the happy Spaniard to make sure he was still enjoying himself. Romano didn't want to bore Spain. He didn't want him to ever stop loving him.**

**With a loud satisfied sigh, Romano finished his pasta and pushed his plate to the side. "Damn that was good!" **

**Not long after, Spain finished his food and smiled up at Romano. "I'm glad you liked it! So we will have to come here again?" **

**"Of course dumb ass!" Romano stood up and stretched with another sigh. "What are we going to do now? Go home?" Romano didn't really want to go home. He wanted to spend the rest of the day outside with Spain. **

**So Romano was relieved when Spain answered, "We could do anything, mi tomate! Would you like to go to the plaza and go shopping?" **

**"Sure." Romano said trying to hide his happiness, but he was pretty sure Spain picked up on it. He always did. **

**"Great! Then I will just pay here and then we can go!" Spain called over the waiter and he payed. Then they left the restaurant excited for what the rest of the day would bring. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Hand in hand, Romano and Spain left the restaurant and walked past the many couples to the large stone fountain located in the center of the plaza. Spain sat down and patted the spot next to him, beckoning Romano to sit with him. Romano walked over and sat, his hand instantly intruded by Spain's.

Romano looked out over the plaza at all the couples scattered around. Normally he would watch all the happy people talking and holding hands freely with the people they loved. 'I'm not alone this time... I'm not alone...' He took his gaze away from the people to look at Spain, who was watching him. Unlike other times, Romano didn't look away or call him names. This time he laid his head on Spain's shoulder. 'Ya. I have Spain now.'

"Are you ok Roma?" Spain asked. Romano normally didn't like contact. The only time he did was when he was scared or sad.

Without looking up, Romano answered, "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? I'm actually quite happy jerk!" Spain laughed and let go of Romano's hand, making him slightly disappointed. Romano looked back up to see why the hand had left when Spain's arm was gently placed on his shoulders.

Spain came close to Romano's face and happily beamed, "I'm glad! I want to make you the happiest person in the entire world!" In amazement, Romano watched Spain smile brightly. 'How is he so kind?! How the hell did I end up falling in love with such a caring person?'

Even though Romano was still amazed, he was unbelievably happy. Romano peered out over the crowd of people with a slight smile he was unaware he had. 'He can sure blurt all kinds of things can't he.. I wish I was better at saying those kinds of things..'

Spain took his arm off Romano and grabbed his hand. He waited for Romano to come eye to eye with him before he tilted his head to the side and winked. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Especially when you smile?" Romano was so thrown back by the random comment that he didn't know what to do with himself.

"H-how am I beautiful?!" Romano had never been called beautiful before.

Spain took his gaze away from Romano to look at a tree nearby. "There's just something about you that is so beautiful... You've grown to be such a breathtaking person, Romano." Spain looked back to Romano with a warm smile. "I'm so lucky to have gotten to see you grow." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Romano's nose.

Once again Romano was in confusion and total happiness. He had no words. So instead of saying anything, he laid his head on Spain's shoulder again and grabbed onto his arm as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Spain easily understood and hugged him with his free arm.

They sat there for a moment until Romano remembered they were in a crowded plaza in front of many starring people. Romano jumped up almost nocking Spain into the water. 'Damn! So many people must have seen that! I need a comeback...oh!' "Do you have any coins we could throw into the fountain?" Romano tried embarrassed.

A little shaken, Spain sat up and started digging in his pockets. "I'm sure I do.. Why do you want to throw coins in all of a sudden?"

'Oh shit!' "Um I just wanted to make a wish.." Romano attempted to sound confident with his words but terribly failed. Even if he did fail Spain let it go and pulled two coins out of his pocket.

Spain handed one to Romano and kept one for himself. "One for you and one for me!" He proclaimed happily. "I already have my wish! How about you Roma?" Spain asked excitedly.

"How the hell do you already have a wish?!" Romano asked shocked.

Spain looked down at the coin in his hand and then back to Romano. "Hah your right! I don't need to wish for that anymore!"

Romano looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Spain looked back at his hand and blushed slightly. Spain. Blushing?! Romano waited in complete shock. "I used to wish that.. Well.. That you would stay by my side..."

Romano wanted to laugh. Instead of saying anything, he punched Spain in the arm and jokingly shouted: "What a waste of a wish!" He was going to stop there but then blurted, "Well I guess you got your wish.."

Spain started to laugh at Romano's attempt at affection. "I'm really glad it did too Roma!" Spain exclaimed laughing.

Romano smiled and threw his coin in the water. 'I wish that Spain will always be happy.' Romano knew it was a dumb wish because Spain would always be happy anyway, he just wanted to make sure his happiness would remain certain.

Seeing Romano throw the coin in, Spain got close to him and bantered, "Wow Roma! That sure was a fast wish!" Romano was about to come back with a rude comeback when someone called Spain's name.

"¡Antonio!" A tall man came running up to Spain. He stopped about a foot away from him. Spain turned around and a huge smile formed on his lips.

"¡Leo!" Spain opened his arms and Leo ran to hug him. Romano had never seen this man before.

"¿Cómo está usted?" Leo asked.

'Oh. Great he's speaking Spanish.' Romano watched as Spain answered.

"¡Estoy bien, gracias!¿ Y tú?"

"¡Muy bien! ¿Qué tal?

'I can't understand anyway. Might as well just sit.' Romano turned away and sat on the fountain edge. He looked down at the water and talked to his reflection. 'Damn Romano. Why didn't you learn god damn Spanish?'

Romano placed his hand just on top of the water so he would feel it but his hand wasn't completely submerged. He starred at the way the water washed around his hand. 'I don't need to get in their business anyway..' His thoughts seemed to hold his attention long enough to miss a bit of Spain and Leo's conversation. Romano finally looked up at the sound of Spain's laugh.

Leo had his hand around Spain's shoulders and they were both laughing. Romano got a little angry. 'Wait? Am I jealous?' He was and he knew it.

Romano sat up straight when he noticed Leo looking at him. He tilted his chin towards him and asked "¿Es que tu amigo?"

Spain turned to look at Romano as well and smiled warmly. "No. Él es el amor de mi vida."

Leo let out a laugh as he switched his gaze from Romano to Spain and laid his hand on Spain's shoulder. "Me alegro por ti, mi amigo. Será mejor que me vaya. No quiero perder el tiempo con él."

Spain nodded with a "Gracias. Que era agradable visita! Vamos a tener que reunirse en algún momento. Leo tiene un buen día!"

Leo and Spain gave a quick hug and Leo began to leave. While he was walking away he yelled, "Buena elección Antonio!" Then he ran off waving.

Once he was gone, Spain turned to look at Romano. "I'm sorry Roma! That was my friend Leo. I haven't seen him in a long time." He walked over to Romano and sat next to him.

Without looking at Spain, Romano replied "It's fine you bastard." He really didn't know what else to say.

Spain got close and whispered into Romano's ear sending goosebumps down his arm, "Do you know what he asked me?"

Romano could hear the grin in Spain's voice. It irritated him a little but at the same time his voice was so captivating that he could only shake his head.

After Romano shook his head Spain continued. "He asked me if you were my friend. Do you know what I told him?" Again Romano only shook his head.

"I told him you were the love of my life." Romano blushed immediately, instantly turning into what Spain called a tomato.

In complete shock and embarrassment, Romano head butted Spain in the stomach. He jumped off the fountain and yelled "Bastard!"

Spain had had many head butts delivered by Romano and this one seemed to have been softer than usual. So he recovered quickly and laughed. "Lovi, you sure have a strange ways of hiding your happiness!"

"I-I'm not happy bastard!" Romano yelled back. He turned around and crossed his arms, his face still red.

Spain stood up and grabbed Romano's hand, excitedly pulling him forward. "Let's go shopping lovi!"

Romano allowed himself to be dragged to a nearby store. He was genuinely happy. Spain loved him. Really loved him. He had all he ever wanted now. His grip tightened on Spain's hand as he ran to keep up with him.

They walked around town, going into shops, getting galatto, and sitting in parks, all the while having a great time. Romano even allowed himself to laugh and let go. Spain obviously noticed and it made him even more excited than usual.

The sun started to go down when they reached their last stop. They walked over to the churro stand near a fountain. Spain ordered two and they walked over to a bench next to a large fountain.

Romano took a bite and called out in a happy voice "Wow! These are pretty damn good!"

Spain followed and enthusiastically agreed "They really are! Not as good as boss' though!"

Romano laughed at the second part and came back with a playful tone "Sure sure! Yours just beats all the churro makers in the whole wide world!"

Spain laughed back and put his arm around Romano's shoulders. Romano only hesitated for a second before happily placing his head on Spain's shoulder. They sat for a bit in silence. Eating their churros and watching the lights change in the fountain.

As they sat, Romano started to think about his position, 'I don't think I've been this happy before. Maybe I should let myself go more often..' He looked out past the fountain to admire the beautiful sunset. There weren't too many trees where they were so the view wasn't blocked. Romano sighed happily as he looked back at the fountain.

His happiness snapped in a millisecond when he spotted his brother and the damn potato bastard sitting on the opposite side of the fountain.

As soon as he tensed up Spain looked down at him. He followed Romano's gaze and realized what was causing his loves tension. Spain grabbed onto him tighter and whispered "Roma. Don't. It's ok their just out like us."

Romano snapped his head up and hissed "Exactly! That bastard has no right to be with him in that way!"

Spain never got very irritated, even towards Romano, but now, with that comment, Spain was extremely irritated. He grabbed Romano's face and looked him directly in the eyes. "Germany has all the right to be with him! If they love each other that's all that matters! Let go of your hate and realize your brothers happiness!"

Spain's little break out only faltered Romano for a second before he went back to arguing. "The bastard is just going to hurt him!"

Spain dropped his hands from Romano's face and looked down. "Oh Roma.. You just don't get it do you?"

Romano glowered at Spain and said angrily "Get what?!"

Spain looked back up and grabbed Romano's face again. He turned his body so he was facing him and he leaned in and kissed Romano right on the mouth.

Romano jumped and turned a deep red. He starred at Spain's closed eyes and completely forgot what happened. Slowly his eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around Spain's neck.

Spain smiled and continued to kiss him. It was wonderful he thought. Even if Romano had been angry it still turned out to be a lovely first kiss.

After a bit Spain pulled away and looked at Romano. He was red and had a dazed look on his face. Spain thought it was incredibly cute so he hugged him tightly.

Romano nuzzled his head in Spain's neck with his happiness completely back. Spain pulled away again, making Romano sad, and grabbed his hand. "Come on Roma! Lets go home and watch a movie!"

Spain jumped out of the chair and led Romano towards their home. Romano followed happily as they walked home, hand in hand.

All the way home they laughed and Romano clung to Spain's arm almost desperately. Once home, Romano sat on the couch and watched Spain get a movie and a blanket. He put the movie in and excitedly jumped on the couch to cuddle with Romano.

As the movie began, Romano could only focus on the man holding him. Even though it was one of his favorite movies, he couldn't seem to hear it.

Spain couldn't seem to concentrate either. The smaller man wrapped around his waist took away all sense of anything else. "Hey Roma? I can't focus on the movie."

Romano looked up at a blushing Spain. "W-what do you mean bastard?"

With a small gasp, Romano was pulled onto Spain's lap. He blushed as Spain wrapped his arms around him. "You're distracting me! I just wanna hold you!"

Romano blushed his tomato red as he grabbed onto Spain's arms. Unsuccessfully able to hide his happiness, Romano yelled "It's not my fault dumb ass.. Learn to control yourself!"

Spain could hear the smile in Romano's voice and it only made him smile brighter. He reached over and gently pulled Romano's face to the side. That blush he loved so much seemed permanent now. Romano closed his eyes and Spain leaned in to have their second kiss.

Even though it was new to Romano, he loved it. Both kisses weren't heated or filled with lust, just full of love. Both of them have had their fair share of kisses, heated and quick, but they seemed to love their soft, love filled ones.

They cuddled blissfully for the rest of the movie and then headed to bed. Spain carried a fighting Romano up to his bed and they fell asleep holding each other .

...

Sorry this update took so long! School has kept me very busy..

This may or may not be the last chapter. I'll have to see what my sister thinks. I am almost out of school tho so I'll have a lot of free time.


End file.
